Life As We Know It
by GAlinda With A 'Guh
Summary: Marla's POV. right after the Narrator shot himself. title still unsure... Rated T mostly for language. story probably better than summary. trust me :P
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My second fanfic. just something that popped into my mind after watching Fight Club for the 10000000th time! it's marla's pov since we don't get to see what's going through her head during the movie... sets right after the Narrator shot himself to make Tyler disappear.**  
*****I own nothing!***No copyright infringement intended!*****

Marla's POV

Poor Tyler... I sit there, looking at his seriously deformed face and all I can think of is _why am I feeling sorry for this bastard?_ He is the reason why I'm fucked up. Well, more fucked up than I was before I met him at least. And now look at me. Having this pathetic look on my face like I'm about to cry. I don't cry. Not outside of any support groups anyway. I kneel next to him. Put his hand into mine. I realize that I have small hands. _Very_ small hands indeed. That's bullshit. I have to focus on what's important and on not my hands. I look at his wound. I have a sudden urge to touch it. Feel the blood and the flesh in my hand. I turn away._ "I don't want to do that." _I think and I try to think of something else. Then, I notice the gun on the floor. Still smoking. Why would he do that to himself? What made him shoot himself? I sigh. So many questions I wanna ask him. I realize that he is barely breathing.

"Shit! Come on, Tyler. We have to get you to the hospital." I say and I try to help him get up. God he's heavy! He tries to say something. I don't understand a word. His voice is raucous like he has a cold.

"Don't worry. You'll be just fine." I comfort him but- I don't think I really believe what I say. I see the gun again. I leave him there and go to get it. I open it. Only one bullet missing. Can't say I don't know where it went. I stick it in my shoe. I think again. If any of those men come back, I won't be able to take it out fast enough. I take it out of my shoe and put it in my bra. That's better. I return where Tyler is lying and I try again to help his stand on his feet. I won't be able to carry him all the way to the hospital.

"Come on! You have to try too! I'm not that strong, you know!"

It's obvious that he can't move easily. He tries and he finally gets up. I put my arm around his waist and he puts his hand around my neck. Oh yeah. If we keep going like this, we'll be at the hospital in about eight hours. I take him to the elevator, I leave him standing with his back against the elevator wall and I look for the button that says "G" -as in Ground Floor- but I can't find it. I press the one that has the number "1" written on it. The elevator starts moving downwards towards the first floor. Tyler groans. I look at him worryingly. He could barely stand. I turn my eyes away and touch the gun, still placed in my bra. I'm scared but I don't admit it. I don't want to admit it. I look at the elevator doors as they open. I beckon to him to be quiet. I exit slowly -head first- and I look around. There's nobody here. I walk back to the elevator and catch him by the waist before he falls on the floor. An exclamation of pain and surprise comes out of my mouth as we both fell on the elevator floor.

"Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK! Great!" I was known to use the f-word a lot and in this case, it was the only one I could think of! Tyler had fallen on top of me and this time I didn't want him to be on to of me. I use all the strength I have and I finally manage to move him. As I help him stand, I place again my arm around his waist -not that it helped a lot the last time I did that. We are taking small baby-like steps and almost five minutes later, we reach the exit. I tell him to wait as go out to look for a taxi -there was no way I was gonna carry him all that way. He complains and mumbles something I don't understand -again.

_Why am I doing this?_ I can't get this question off my head. _Why am I doing this? _As I walk outside, I light a cigarette. The feeling of fulfillment is so overwhelming. I stick it in between my lips as I step down the pavement looking for a taxi. I see a car coming fast. I don't move. _He's gonna slow down_, I think but he doesn't. I jump as fast as I can back up the pavement. The cigarette falls from my mouth.

"You fucking idiot! God!" I yell but no one seems to pay attention. I could have been killed and still, no one would care. I light an other cigarette after cursing the driver for making me drop the previous one.

"Ugh! Finally! A taxi!" I sigh and I wave at the driver to stop.

"Ok. Wait here." I say to him and I go back inside where Tyler is waiting.

"Come on. Just a few more steps." I keep encouraging him. We reach the taxi and I open the door. Probably something I should have done before because now I can't really move... After some trying, I manage to put Tyler in the back seat. I enter the car after him and he lies down with his head on my lap.

"To the nearest hospital! And hurry up! Stop looking at me like that!" I say to the driver who is staring at me like he just saw an alien or something.

**Thnx 4 reading! plz review! TBC (if the reviews r good (and more than one :P))**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2! i have NO idea if it's any good! what i know is that i had a gr8 time writing this one, so i uploaded it... should i keep writing the story?**  
*****I own nothing!***No copyright infringement intended!*****

"That would be five dollars and seventy five cents."

I look at the taximeter.

"What the fuck are you talking about? It says there three fifty! That's fucking robbery!" I think I screamed at him but I'm not quite sure. It's like everything's a blur.

"Yeah, well. You put a dead body in my car! You are lucky that's _all_ I'm telling you to pay."

"He's not dead! Can't you see he's breathing?" I say and I immediately turn my head at Tyler -who is still laying in my lap- to check if he is actually _still_ breathing.

"Look mister! I'm not paying you!"

"Yeah. You might wanna pay me cause your friend there don't look like he's gonna be breathing for long." he points at Tyler and -I hate to admit it- he was right. He could barely move.

"Shit. Wait."

I gently -well. As gently as I can- push Tyler's head and I search for my bag. _Where the fuck is it? I must have left it back... Shit!_ I make a jerk and Tyler yells. I can see he's in a lot of pain.

"Sorry." I mumble and I turn to the driver. "Um... Looks like I forgot my purse... I-"

"Looks like we're staying here." I use my nicest tone possible and he still interrupts! I wanna punch this man so hard right now!...

"Why don't you help me get my friend inside and then, we can go by my apartment. I sure I'll find money to pay you..."

Who am I kidding? There is no money! Not here, not in my apartment and of course not in my bag. I guess I'm just hoping he'll eventually cooperate with me. He looks at me and I give him my most innocent look. He sighs.

"Well, alright." he says and I smile with relief.

"Thanks." I respond and open the door. "Um... Can you help me a bit here?" I ask when I realize that there is no way in hell I can get out of the car by my self.

"God..." he sighs again and opens the door abruptly. He comes over.

_He could be nicer._ I think but I don't say anything. After all, he decided to actually help me. He helps me get out of the car and then he takes Tyler out. He made it seem so easy and yet, a while ago, I was struggling to move him. Tyler says something like "I can't move." but -as I didn't quite get it- all I say is:

"You are going to be fine. Stop being such a baby."

That was rude I know but so much was happening all this time that there was no way I could be any more polite. Plus, come to think of it, I'm never what you'd call polite. Or very civilized as a matter of fact. But I have my days... I try to fix my purple furry coat and my skirt before I close the taxi door and walk through the hospital doors with the driver and a pretty much unconscious Tyler coming after me. A nurse sees us and she runs yelling: "Get a wheel chair! And Fast!"

That was quick. I think and I approach the girl who is behind the reception desk -or whatever it's called- and it seems like she's feeling somewhat uncomfortable having me there.

"Is that man with you?" she asks and I realize that it isn't me she's feeling uncomfortable being around. It's Tyler.

"Yeah."

"What's wrong with him?" she asks. I wanna say that that's pretty indiscreet but instead I tell her that he was shot. I don't know why I told that girl the truth. I _really_ don't know.

"Hey, you!" I completely forgot the driver who was waiting at the door. "What about my money?"

"Oh, shut up! I'm coming!" I say and I turn to the receptionist. "Look, I gotta go. Here's my number. Call me if anything happens." I hand her a piece of paper and I leave -not too hurryingly, to tell you the truth- lighting an other cigarette on my way out.

"Hey! No smoking in the car!" Yeah. _That's_ what you care about. I don't pay attention to him. He's an asshole anyway. Plus, who says I can't smoke in the car? There's no sign or anything like that. Oh wait. There _is_ a sign. Fuck. I throw the cigarette inside the car.

"Oops..." I say ironically and the driver gives me a murderous look that could send shivers down anyone's spine. But not mine. I don't care at all about what he does.

"You stupid junkie!" he says and pushes me away. "Look what you did!" I don't react. "You are gonna pay for this too!" _Yeah, right..._ I think, open the right backseat door and step inside the car. A few minutes later, after he cleaned the car floor mat, he entered the car too.

"Where?" he asks without looking at me as soon as he closes the door.

"Start driving and I'll tell you." I respond lighting an other cigarette.

**Thnx 4 reading! Plz review :D (should i continue?)**


End file.
